¡Infiel!
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Sasuke era un maldito bastardo inseguro, ¿quién diría que Naruto se atreveria a engañarlo de esa manera? ¿qué tenia esa mujer que él no tuviese? aparte de un par de pechos y una vagina evidentemente XD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

gracias a todas por extrañarme! XD

* * *

><p><strong>¡Infiel!<strong>

**I**

**Celador compulsivo**

**_Celoso, muy celoso_**

Y es que, aunque lo negara, Uchiha Sasuke era la persona más celosa de todo el universo. Tenía demasiado desarrollado el sentido de la posesión y la pertenencia.

Mujerzuelas, asistentes, camareras, policías, zorras, jefas, compañeras de trabajo, rameras, conductoras, estilistas, niñas, jóvenes, adultas y viejas. Todas ellas significaban lo mismo para él: mujeres desesperadas y necesitadas divididas en tres clases sociales.

**1. La mujerzuela simple**

― ¡Naruto, eres tan gracioso!

Por eso mismo, era imposible no gruñir molesto ante uno de esos comentarios. ¿Naruto? ¿Gracioso? Oh sí, claro. Ese rubio tenía la gracia de un elefante marino bailando tango. Pero Naruto no era lo peor de todo, no, lo era la risa falsa y la sonrisa plástica de aquella mujer sin cerebro y por lo visto bastante necesitada de un hombre como para reírse de tal estupidez.

― ¡Je je! ¡Eres la única que se ríe de mis chistes, ttebayo!

Y con una mirada bastaba para alejar a las mujerzuelas como esa. Porque si bien ella necesitaba un hombre de ensueño y Naruto era obviamente uno de esos, él no iba a permitir que ella se acercara a su hombre.

Pero siempre había más mujeres como esa…

**2. La mujerzuela desafiante**

― Tus ojos son realmente hermosos.

Lo realmente gracioso es que no con todas las mujerzuelas servían las miradas, porque muchas de ellas no se dejaban intimidar. ¿Ojos lindos? ¡Vamos! Eran ojos comunes, lo que no era común era la mirada hambrienta y necesitada de ella hacia Naruto.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Nadie me lo había dicho antes, dattebayo!

Como era de esperarse, el rubio idiota sonreiría, se rascaría la cabeza y soltaría una risa tonta. Acto seguido, la mujerzuela se acercaría más a él, le susurraría algo en el oído y Naruto se sonrojaría como nunca y empezaría a balbucear como un retrasado, y ahí es cuando él entraría en acción.

No necesitaba miradas y tampoco palabras, lo único que necesitaba hacer era acercarse hasta Naruto y darle el beso francés mas explicito del universo delante de ella. Obviamente, Naruto no se resistiría y le correspondería, mientras que la quijada de la mujerzuela estaría totalmente desencajada por la sorpresa.

Y con eso era suficiente.

Pero siempre había más mujeres como esa…

**3. La reina de las mujerzuelas**

― Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Sasuke-kun?

Otra cosa graciosa es que algunas mujeres, por muchas demostraciones de afecto que viesen, aún sabiendo que la persona en la cual están interesadas tiene pareja, no se rinden. Porque muchas de ellas van realmente en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué demonios le importaba? Era suficiente saber que era mucho más de lo que ella pudiese siquiera imaginar y soñar.

― Quince años de conocernos, doce de amistad y siete de noviazgo.

Todo un orgullo, realmente aún no sabía como había podido soportar al idiota de Naruto tantos años, aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo había podido Naruto soportar a alguien tan mañoso, perfeccionista, arrogante, despreciable y bastardo como él? Esa era una de las preguntas que prefería no resolver.

― ¡Es mucho tiempo! ¿Aún lo sigues queriendo igual?

Disfrazada de falsa amiga, las mujerzuelas como esa se metían en las relaciones y poco a poco iban sembrando la duda hasta que la ruptura fuese inminente.

― ¡Por supuesto! De no ser así no estaría con ese bastardo.

Al menos tenía la suerte de que Naruto, sin querer o planearlo, destruía las intenciones de mujeres como esas. Él realmente no necesitaba intervenir tales situaciones, por mucho que lo deseara. Porque Uchiha Sasuke nunca armaría un escándalo cual novia celosa, aunque por dentro se sintiera igual o peor a una.

Pero por mucha seguridad que le diese Naruto, no podía descuidarse. Y a veces el rubio tarado les daba más confianza a las mujerzuelas de lo debido, así que el era uno de los responsables de que Sasuke estuviese de mal humor y constantemente al tanto de sus movimientos.

_¿Quién es ella?_

_¿Dónde estabas?_

_¿Por qué tienes su número?_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_¿Con quién?_

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Cuándo?_

_¿Por qué?_

Y no, no es como si él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke fuese un maldito celador, era sólo el hecho de que ponerle un cartel de "Hombre Ocupado" en la espalda de Naruto se le estaba haciendo realmente tentador.

Él sólo estaba siendo precavido y era mejor prevenir, que lamentar.

**II**

**Detective Privado**

_**Pista por pista**_

Y cuando Uchiha Sasuke notó las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas secretas entre Naruto y aquella mujer, supo que algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno.

Desde que Naruto había conocido a la supuesta agente de bienes raíces, las cosas cambiaron. Era casi imposible y casi una misión suicida el intentar tener una cita o una cena romántica con su pareja, Naruto siempre estaba ocupado y la mayoría de las veces le evitaba a toda costa.

Dos señales terriblemente obvias.

Sasuke sabía que algo estaba pasando, así que las pocas veces que se veían, no perdía ninguna oportunidad para averiguar algo.

― Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿vienes?

Y él, definitivamente, nunca había dejado que siquiera pasara por su mente la simple idea de rechazar una invitación como aquella, pero era indispensable. Aunque su cuerpo le recriminase, su mente le decía que era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

― No.

Era entonces cuando Naruto le veía totalmente anonadado, porque Sasuke nunca había denegado una de sus invitaciones a la tina. Pero sin mucho que hacer, terminó por resignarse.

― Como quieras, si cambias de opinión estaré en la bañera.

Tras una insinuación y una sonrisa pervertida, Naruto entró al baño, dejándolo completamente solo y con su única oportunidad. De inmediato, Sasuke buscó entre la ropa de Naruto hasta encontrar su móvil.

Tenía al menos doce llamadas de la agente de bienes raíces y los mensajes estaban todos borrados. ¿Desde cuándo el idiota de Naruto borraba sus mensajes? Si no mal recordaba, se olvidaba de ello hasta que el mismo teléfono se encargaba de borrarlos.

Algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Sin mucho que hacer, Sasuke pasó por alto esa ocasión. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela era esa? ¿Dónde quedaba el amor que el imbécil de Naruto le profesaba? Miles y miles de preguntas como esas y sin respuesta iban y venían en su mente.

― ¿Podemos salir esta noche?

Y era inevitable comportarse aún más frío y bastardo de lo normal, el sólo imaginar que Naruto le estaba siendo infiel con aquella mujerzuela hacia que saliera su parte más oscura, dolida y vil de todo su ser.

― No.

― ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Hace más de dos semanas que no salimos juntos.

_¿Y por qué no sales con la agente de bienes raíces? Maldito bastardo_. Y Sasuke estaba más que tentado a responder algo como aquello, pero se contuvo. Era preferible callar antes de arruinar la situación, aún no tenía pruebas.

― No tengo tiempo.

Y sin pensarlo, Sasuke le colgó. Minutos después, llego un mensaje de texto.

_Bastardo, tengo algo importante que decirte. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo._

_Dobe, 05: 34 PM_

Y aquello fue suficiente para despertar en Sasuke la más terrible y destructiva inseguridad.

Aquella era la última señal que necesitaba para saber que posiblemente Naruto quería terminar con él.

**_Siempre está ocupado y no tiene tiempo para ti._****_Te evita a toda costa y es casi imposible estar con él._****_Te dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirte pero prefiere hablarlo frente a frente._**

Era suficientemente humillante el tener tantas inseguridades como para que las idioteces que le leía Sakura de esas revistas de chicas con pura basura y hombres semidesnudos, fuesen ciertas.

¡Pero a Uchiha Sasuke nadie le terminaba!

¡Nadie!

¿Qué tenía esa mujerzuela que no tuviese él? Además de un par pechos y una vagina, claro esta. ¿Dónde quedaban todos los años de relación? Porque a esa mujer sólo la conocía desde hacía menos de un mes. ¿Dónde quedaba la seguridad que Naruto le daba? Seguramente tomando el sol junto con los elefantes marinos en el polo norte.

Quería gritar, quería patear, quería maldecir a ambos por engañarlo pero no podía afirmar nada sin tener pruebas o mejor aún, sin atraparlos _in fraganti_.

Oh sí, aquella era una excelente idea. Si Naruto y la mujerzuela tenían algo, él lo descubriría con sus propias manos y los vería con sus propios ojos.

Sasuke se tomó el día libre, se aseguro a través de Sakura que Naruto estuviese en el trabajo y sin pensarlo fue hasta su casa. No fue nada difícil entrar en aquella mansión, el ama de llaves lo conocía de toda la vida y no era nada extraño que él fuese de visita a esa casa.

Sin preocupaciones, subió hasta la habitación de Naruto y buscó en todos y cada uno de los rincones algún indicio o pista.

**_"Si quieres saber algo de un hombre, busca en su habitación"_**

Y no era para nada gracioso, pero era inevitable recordar los consejos estúpidos pero casi útiles de las revistas de Sakura. ¿Quién escribiría toda esa mierda? Alguien a quien seguro su pareja le fue infiel.

Malditas infidelidades…

Sasuke buscó y buscó, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

**_"El que busca, encuentra"_**

En una de las gavetas del escritorio de Naruto, había una servilleta de papel con una dirección escrita, una marca de labios color rojo y un ligero olor a perfume.

_¿Hinata? ¿Ten Ten? ¿Temari? ¿Karim? ¿Ino?_

No, ninguna de ellas usaba ese perfume tan dulce y concentrado, lo sabía porque conocía la letra, el perfume y el color de labios que usaba cada una de las mujerzuelas que alguna vez se le habían insinuado a su pareja.

Seguramente era de esa maldita agente de bienes raíces, la mujer en sus tiempos libres quizás se dedicaba al trabajo sexual.

_Nos vemos esta noche, besos._

Y eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke saliera de la mansión Uzumaki, fuese directo a su empresa y esperará con impaciencia a que llegará la noche.

**III**

**Comprometido**

_**Una buena trampa**_

Eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, Sasuke seguía sentado en su auto estacionado en la calle de la esquina esperando a que la trabajadora de bienes sexuales apareciera. Llevaba al menos dos horas esperando y la muy maldita aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

Era una total y completa molestia el hecho de que las mujeres se tardarán demasiado en arreglarse, y era aún más increíble que entendieran que el maquillaje no hace milagros pero photoshop definitivamente sí.

Cansado, aburrido y molesto, se fijó en la gran mansión. Era un lugar realmente interesante, tenía un amplio jardín y las puertas de la entrada estaban llenas de detalles finos y llamativos.

Era un lugar realmente interesante.

Después de haber esperado al menos cuatro horas, Sasuke perdió la paciencia y se bajó del auto. Sí bien no podría atrapar a la feliz pareja en medio de una cena romántica, al menos podría burlarse de Naruto porque al parecer, la mujerzuela lo había dejado plantado.

Con todas sus habilidades Ninja, Sasuke trepó por el muro y caminó por el gran jardín hasta la puerta de la mansión. Estaba abierta y toda la casa estaba oscura. Con la misma cautela de siempre, busco entre los salones de la planta baja y hasta en la cocina, pero estaba vacío. No había nadie y los interruptores de la luz no funcionaban.

Decidido, subió las escaleras a oscuras. Caminó por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a lo que suponía seria el balcón principal. Era grande, espacioso y tenía una mesa redonda con dos sillas y dos candelabros que alumbraban ligeramente el lugar acompañados de la luz de la luna.

Naruto estaba recostado de una de las columnas con los brazos cruzados y mirando la luna con aire lúgubre. Se había vestido con tanto esmero para aquella ocasión y lo habían dejado plantado, la noche especial había sido un completo fracaso.

Pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, Naruto volteó a verle y su rostro se iluminó notoriamente. Naruto sonrió feliz y en menos de tres pasos largos atrapó a Sasuke en un terrible abrazo de oso.

― Pensé que no vendrías.

Y Sasuke, además de sentirse incómodo, se sintió confundido. ¿Acaso lo estaba esperando a él?

― Suéltame, ¿Estás ciego? No soy la trabajadora de bienes raíces.

Con molestia, se deshizo del abrazo y Naruto gruño, negándose a soltarle, odiando su tono más acido.

― Ya lo sé bastardo, ven, siéntate.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Naruto le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta la mesa y lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Sasuke no entendía nada.

― Te tardaste demasiado, ¿sabías? La comida ya esta fría.

Antes de perder la poca paciencia, Sasuke apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su boca sobre sus manos, en su pose típica y exigió con la mirada una explicación.

― ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Naruto le vio, fastidiado.

― ¿No es obvio?

― Si te refieres a que la trabajadora sexual te dejó plantado sí, es muy obvio.

Y contraría a la reacción que esperaba Sasuke, Naruto rió un poco y comenzó a servir la comida fría sin mucha preocupación.

― No es una trabajadora sexual, se llama Ritsu y no, no me dejo plantado.

Cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada acción desvergonzada y despreocupada de Naruto, sólo hacia que Sasuke se indignara cada vez más y más.

― Entonces ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

― ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Me sorprende que no hagas uso de toda esa inteligencia que presumes. ¿Quieres sopa? Esta muy buena.

Sasuke gruñó molesto y se cruzó de brazos, estaba apunto de levantarse y golpear a ese maldito rubio por su descaro y tranquilidad, ¿Cómo podía comer en un momento como ese?

― Mi inteligencia me dijo lo que sucedía entre tú y esa mujer.

Era el turno de Naruto para gruñir, era realmente imposible sacarle una idea a Sasuke cuando ésta se metía en su cabeza, pero el sabía cómo sacar esa tontería de ese espacio hueco que era la mente de Sasuke.

― ¿Te dijo tu inteligencia que todo fue un plan para traerte aquí?

― ¿Qué dices?

― Qué si tu inteligencia te dijo que todo fue un plan para que tú y yo estuviésemos solos aquí esta noche.

― ¿Para qué querrías estar conmigo aquí solo?

― Para esto.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Naruto terminó su sopa, tomó un gran bocado de aire bajo la mirada molesta de Sasuke y luego se levantó de su silla para caminar hasta un lado de su pareja y buscar en su bolsillo una cajita de color azul oscuro.

Sasuke, a su vez, se sentía en la dimensión desconocida. Todo aquello tenía que ser una muy, muy mala broma. Y hasta podría jurar que estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

― Uchiha Bastardo, mejor conocido como Sasuke, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_¡Alto!_

_¡Que alguien detuviese el tiempo!_

¿Qué malditos demonios estaba sucediendo allí?

En su mente, Sasuke fue uniendo los pequeños fragmentos a los cuales no les había dado importancia anteriormente.

― Se que estás sorprendido, pero nada es como parece.

Y para su paz mental, Naruto parecía dispuesto a explicarle con calma, aún manteniendo incómodamente la cajita del anillo de compromiso en sus manos mientras estaba arrodillado en el piso.

― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería mudarme? Pues ahí fue cuando conocía a Ritsu. Ella me enseñó esta casa y de inmediato me fascinó, pero había un problema y era que no quería vivir solo aquí, sino contigo, pero no conseguí la manera de pedírtelo así que le ofrecí un trato.

― Si ella me ayudaba contigo, yo compraría esta casa la cual por cierto, es la más cara de todo el lugar. Ella me dijo que se encargaría de todo pero que debía hacer lo que me dijera y yo sin duda lo acepte pero era terriblemente difícil mentirte y decir que estaba ocupado cuando realmente me estaba muriendo por verte.

― Una noche estuve a punto de decírtelo todo, no me agrada engañarte y el hecho de no verte por más de dos semanas me estaba volviendo loco, pero curiosamente esa noche me dijiste que no tenías tiempo y me colgaste. Después de enviarte el mensaje me quede esperando a que llamaras pero nunca lo hiciste ¿Coincidencia? Yo lo llamaría destino, y también que eres un bastardo.

- Ritsu me dijo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras a verme, pero no fue así. El plan parecía haber fallado y yo estaba a punto de ir a contártelo todo, pero Sakura me detuvo y me dio la idea de la servilleta con esta dirección, el perfume y la marca de los labios de mujer, y al parecer funcionó porque estás aquí a pesar de haberte tardado tanto.

- Al terminar la explicación, Sasuke no había cambiado su opinión acerca de la agente de bienes raíces. Ella seguía siendo una trabajadora sexual para él. En cuanto a Sakura, la mataría en cuando la viese, su supuesta amiga era la mujer que se había encargado de hacerlo dudar como nunca.

Y por último, debería golpear a Naruto por dejarse llevar por un par de mujeres sin novio, pero la propuesta y la sonrisa tonta de su pareja le impedían arruinar el momento.

Realmente, no sabía que decir.

Había pasado de ser el furtivo cazador a ser la mansa presa.

― Yo…

― No tienes que responder nada, después de todo cruce los dedos cuanto le prometí a Ritsu comprar ésta casa. Es una decisión que quiero que tú tomes.

Naruto, sin demostrar la ligera decepción por el mutismo de Sasuke, se levantó del suelo y guardo la pequeña caja nuevamente en su bolsillo. Regresó a su lado de la mesa y sin sentarse, tomó unos papeles que estaban junto a su plato, además de un bolígrafo y volvió al lado de Sasuke, dejándoselos frente a él.

― Si firmas, la casa será nuestra. Sakura hará la transacción directamente desde mi cuenta, pero si decides no hacerlo, tendré que partir ahora mismo y esconderme en el polo norte con los elefantes marinos antes de que esa mujer me encuentre.

Naruto rió divertido más para sí que para animar el ambiente y evitar la incomodidad, pero realmente parecía algo imposible. Calmado, volvió a su asiento y se sirvió un poco más de sopa. Sasuke seguía tan serio e indiferente como siempre, no había dicho siquiera un insulto y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

― Yo, no quise presionarte. Es sólo que pensé que teníamos el tiempo suficiente para avanzar en esto y para que supieras que para mi no existe nadie más que tú.

A pesar de ser una broma terriblemente mala, Sasuke debía aceptar que había perdido. Sus celos lo habían manejado a su antojo y su orgullo se había molestado sin necesidad. De verdad había sido un tonto en dudar de aquel sexy rubio, hombre de ensueño sentado en la mesa frente a él, terriblemente bien vestido, con los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa desabrochados y el olor característico de su piel que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y Sasuke sonrió, sonrió porque no había necesidad de aceptar que se había dejado llevar. Bastaba con una mirada.

Pero ahora, era su turno de jugar.

Naruto estaba terriblemente nervioso, tenía la mirada clavada en su fría sopa y esperaba con resignación la fuerte negativa por parte de su pareja. ¿Qué clase de persona le juega semejante broma como esa? Sólo un tonto como él.

― El polo norte esta demasiado lejos.

Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el bolígrafo junto con los papeles y firmó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Tan arrogante y prepotente como siempre.

― Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Inmediatamente, la mirada tímida de Naruto se perdió entre el asombro de sus ojos. Levantó la mirada rápidamente y se encontró con un Sasuke despreocupado firmando los papeles de la casa y eso lo hizo terriblemente feliz.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

Y sin preocuparse por las palabras determinantes de Sasuke acerca del dueño de la casa, Naruto le sonrió como una especie de trance entre el amor y la tontería.

― Sí, ahora dame el anillo.

Sasuke, haciéndose el difícil, le enseño con flojera su mano, justo el dedo en donde debía el objeto ritual. Y sin esperar un segundo, Naruto se levantó de la silla y sacando la cajita de su bolsillo, no dudo en poner la alianza de oro en el dedo de Sasuke como pudo mientras lo besaba intensamente.

Eso había sido un sí indirecto, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

No más inseguridades, no más dudas pero si muchos más besos.

― No podrás separarte de mí nunca, lo sabes ¿cierto?

― Me basta con que sepas que me perteneces.

* * *

><p>hoy he aprendido que un Sasuke inseguro y celoso es la cosa MAAASSS entretenida del mundo LOL<p>

quien aprendio lo mismo? hahahahaha LOL XD

seguire explotando ese rasgo xD

esto me esta matando de risa

quien diria que el Uchiha es tan celoso?

hahahaha

por cierto...**¡ACLARACION!**

Las mujeres, somos maravillosas XDD LOL

no tengo nada en contra de mi genero xD

es solo Sasuke ¬¬ el solo quiere a su madre hahahahahaha LOl

y a Naruto por supuesto! XDD

estoy continuando los demas fics! asi que calma pueblo! XD

se les quiere! espero reviews! XD alimentan mi espitiru y mi inspiracion XD

besos!

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
